This invention relates to a method for processing spectral data for the earth's surface such that the results of such data processing can be used to predict the presence of hydrocarbons.
It is known to collect and process spectral data for the earth's surface for the purpose of locating hydrocarbons. According to one prior method, intensities for different wavebands of electromagnetic radiation reflected from the earth's surface are detected by an appropriate means, such as the LANDSAT satellite. This intensity data is then processed to give alteration indexes which can be used to predict the presence of hydrocarbons in certain areas.
Although the above-described prior method provides excellent results, improvement and further development would be desirable.